


Tangible Reality

by Ristique Parlequin Elesia (yinngoh)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bondage, M/M, Modern Era, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinngoh/pseuds/Ristique%20Parlequin%20Elesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They craved it; this thing that grounded them. This push and pull of power between them to remember themselves - to attest to this reality. This reality that still seems a dream, no matter how many times they cling to firm, solid bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! (:

_They craved it; this thing that grounded them. This push and pull of power between them to remember themselves - to attest to this reality. This reality that still seems a dream, no matter how many times they cling to firm,_ solid _bodies._

_They needed this; to completely let go until all that was left was instincts. A destiny that pulled taut these phantom distances._

 

* * *

 

Soft light washed through the cosy home, bathing it in the soothing hues of the sunset. Arthur stepped in through the door and immediately shrugged off his suit jacket - tossing it haphazardly over a couch. Methodically going through the motions of returning from a long day of work, Arthur rolled his tense shoulders, his gaze landing on the closed sliding door leading to the master room, thoughts drifting to what sort of ‘day’ it was.

 

Popping the top button and tugging on his tie to loosen it, he easily sauntered over to the seamless door, tapping lightly on heat-and-pressure sensitive buttons which clicked softly and the door slid open. A frame of light from the doorway poured into the previously dark room, his own figure casting a looming shadow in its midst.

 

Inside, his sea-blue eyes landed on the form of his lover - Merlin.

 

Settled on rumpled sheets, Merlin was on his knees, his ankles bound in soft yet sturdy leather buckles, both fastened to a spreader bar. His hands were crossed behind his back with similar leather buckles and his lips were pulled obscenely around a metal gag fastened securely around his head. From Arthur’s entrance, Merlin’s face immediately turned in his direction - his gaze unfocused.

 

Arthur let his eyes roam over Merlin’s erotic form, once again appreciating the properties of the rare metal used among his bindings as one that continuously drained at Merlin’s magic through contact. Merlin’s dignity was assured only by one of the yukata robes that Arthur had especially brought home from a trip to Japan.

 

Its knot around Merlin’s middle held fast, but no doubt the man’s movements had caused the sleeves to slip off his slender shoulders to bunch around his elbows and the hem to ride up from his spread position.

 

The corners of Arthur’s lips curled as he relished in the uncontrollable trembling Merlin’s form; even as he picked up a low humming noise under Merlin’s heavy breathing in the silence of the room. Stepping up to his bed, Arthur knelt on the edge, using a hand to tip Merlin’s face up to look at him.

 

Running a gentle hand across Merlin’s skin, he reached Merlin’s arse and comfortably settled a palm over one round globe, squeezing slightly. Merlin hummed absentmindedly from the caress but Arthur’s words drowned out the sound, “how do you feel, love? Has this little toy performed well?” Arthur pointedly slid his fingers to teasingly dance across Merlin’s furled entrance, tapping it and the two slim wires that dangled out.

 

Gaze dropping to Merlin’s quivering knees on the deep red sheets, he chuckled softly at the residue of cum trailing down Merlin’s legs, as well as a considerably large accumulation Merlin’s release on the sheets, both dry and still-wet.

 

“Some more, then?” he shifted, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a sleek controller, winding the panels to a higher notch. Merlin’s form jerked and fell back to the soft covers, whimpers making it out from Merlin’s mouth.

 

Curling his fingers around Merlin’s chin, Arthur’s free hand unfastened the gag which slipped from between Merlin’s lips, saliva dribbling down his chin. Unperturbed, Arthur leaned down and licked his way into Merlin’s pliant mouth, taking his time to map out his memorized territory inside and savouring the vibrations that were transferred through Merlin.

 

Silently, a hand reached out to unfasten the links binding Merlin’s wrists together behind his back, but swift movements caught and reattached the bonds to latches on the headboard without missing a beat. He effortlessly manoeuvred Merlin to a more comfortable position before climbing onto the bed himself, settling himself behind said warlock.

 

Instinctively, Merlin pushed back against the warmth behind him and pleased shudders rippled through him at the chuckled response from Arthur. Enjoying the lack of a gag in his mouth, Merlin drew in breaths through his shallow panting.

 

A soft tapping noise from behind was the only forewarning before the small vibrators lodged inside him were set to max and he cried out, fingers scrabbling for a hold and jerking futilely in their bonds. Merlin’s knees slipped under the onslaught of please - because Arthur just _had_ to have purposely placed the vibrators to press directly onto his prostate - but Arthur’s steady hands held his hips from crashing.

 

Arthur curled his body over Merlin’s - always relishing in the feel of their bodies complimenting one another - and withdrew a hand to wrap around Merlin’s pale neck. “Are you feeling it, Merlin?” he breathed into the sorcerer’s ear, smiling at the shudder from Merlin that tickled at his body. “Let go. _Submit to me_.”

 

Merlin jolted and cried out sharply when two fingers were plunged into him abruptly. He moaned at the digits wriggling inside him and turned his face towards Arthur’s, mouthing at the other man’s jaw, tongue flicking out tiredly.

 

The fingers in Merlin became more forceful as they nudged the two small vibrators out of place and into different positions. Merlin’s quivering became full-body tremors and Arthur waited patiently as Merlin wriggled in his constricted position, mewling and breathy moans escaping Merlin’s lips.

 

“Ahh.. Arth-- mnn,” Merlin stuttered out failed attempts at speaking. “Ahth.. Arthur, ah!” His bound hands jangled as he jerked, moaning loudly as Arthur rubbed a vibrator directly onto his pleasure spot. “Nngh.. Arthur,” he panted, locking gazes with the other man who smiled beatifically.

 

Oblingingly, Arthur removed his hand from Merlin’s neck to blindly unfasten Merlin’s hands from the headboard. Merlin almost fell face-first once more but managed to catch himself on his elbows, lowering himself slowly as he bowed his head onto the sheets. One of his now-free hands wound in the sheets by his head, gripping hard to steady himself, whilst the other sought Arthur.

 

Arthur pulled back enough to look at Merlin’s slippery arse. He deftly pulled aside and secured the two protruding wires and shed himself of his clothing. He slicked some fingers with the ever-present bottle of lube on the bedside table before bending down.

 

He eyed Merlin’s winking entrance like the map of unchartered land before using both hands to spread the cheeks, vaguely registering Merlin’s embarrassed gasp before he leaned forward and drove his tongue straight into the hot cavern.

 

Merlin _screamed_ at the sudden new intrusion and he writhed deliciously on the sheets from the feel of Arthur’s hot tongue licking around the rim of his entrance and invading his body. Slowly, Arthur added some fingers as well, twisting and curving them as well as pushing the two vibrators aside.

 

Satisfied once he had Merlin gasping on the bed, murmuring unintelligibly, legs shaking with strain if not for the bar still in place, Arthur pulled away and efficiently slicked his erection with one hand and unscrewing the spreader bar to toss it carelessly aside with another.

 

Before he could even think about stretching out his unrestrained legs, Arthur pushed his way back behind Merlin and used his own knees to push Merlin’s further apart, causing the warlock to keen softly at the strained position. Arthur wrapped both hands around Merlin’s hips, fitting his fingers comfortably in the curves of Merlin’s body.

 

Being sure to position himself, Arthur draped himself over Merlin once more, asking, “do you want it, Merlin?”

 

Merlin whined pitifully and weakly turned towards Arthur’s face. Panting, he replied, “ _yes._ Yes, please. Haa… Arthur, please. Give me… I want you, _please_.”

 

Smirk curling his lips, Arthur whispered, “as you wish,” before slamming into Merlin’s relaxed hole in one smooth movement. Merlin’s back bowed and he keened sharply, hands clawing at the sheets and his head thrashing. Arthur himself breathed out, calming himself from both the warmth of Merlin as well as the two vibrators humming alongside his cock.

 

Withdrawing slowly once, twice. Arthur kept a slow pace that had Merlin writing and moaning in frustration. His firm grip on Merlin’s hips kept Merlin from pushing back onto him impatiently as Arthur watched intently at the join of their bodies, of his cock sliding inside Merlin. He shivered just from watching the erotic display, continuing to move slowly.

 

He pulled apart Merlin’s cheeks with his fingers and pushed himself further just to get in _deeper_ , to fill Merlin completely. Merlin answered these burrowing movements with a groan at the utterly delicious sensation of being filled by Arthur.

 

Suddenly, Arthur withdrew completely; ignoring Merlin’s mewl of loss as he used his momentum and no little amount of strength to turn Merlin over onto his back, slipping out the vibrators from Merlin’s arse easily, to which caused a soft cry from Merlin at the double-loss. He grasped the underside of Merlin’s knees and pushed them up and apart, pinning them to the sides of Merlin’s shoulders.

 

Merlin gasped breathily at the tension but dissolved into a contented sigh when Arthur plunged back into him. His unsteady hands shook as he weakly clawed at Arthur’s back when Arthur began fucking him in a steadier pace. Merlin’s arms hooking around Arthur’s neck, Merlin tugged slightly, catching Arthur’s attention.

 

Understanding just what Merlin wanted, Arthur obligingly leaned down and fitted his lips over Merlin’s tenderly. Merlin’s mouth dropped open and he licked at Arthur’s lips before Arthur twined their tongues together unhurriedly. Dropping his hold on Merlin’s legs, Arthur instead scooped Merlin up around his back and rocked back onto his heels, dragging Merlin upwards into a sitting position.

 

Yelping in surprise at the sudden change in position which dazed him for a moment, Merlin positively _keened_ when he sunk down on Arthur’s cock even deeper than before; feeling him even up to the back of his throat. He squirmed at the full feeling, bowing his head and holding onto Arthur tightly.

 

Merlin was soon bouncing on Arthur’s lap, using what little strength he had to help push himself upwards even as Arthur rocked his hips and pulled Merlin’s hips up by his hands.

 

He was so close, he could feel it bubbling over. This final crescent was always the most meaningful - that they do it together. His grip around Arthur tightened as his eyes clenched shut, focusing on the feel of their bodies moving in sync. He panted into Arthur’s ear, moans and other sounds of his pleasure slipping out easily during this time. “Hha.. Arthur, mnnh.. Ah, Arthur…”

 

He felt one of Arthur’s hands wrap securely at the back of his neck even ask Arthur groaned, turning to speak in Merlin’s ear, “Merlin, unh.. I’m here, Merlin.. That’s it, haa… let go, love. I’m here.”

 

Arthur felt Merlin tightening around him and  he pushed in deep one last time as they came. Merlin flung his head back with a cry, his back arching in his pleasure whilst Arthur’s arms tightened around Merlin as he released deep inside his warlock.

 

Panting, Arthur lowered them slowly onto the bed and shook out the implements scattered around them as he wrapped the covers over him and Merlin, who was already half asleep, curled around Arthur like a cat. Arthur smiled as he settled comfortably back onto the bed, arranging his hands around Merlin to pull him closer. Likewise he felt Merlin wrap his own hands around Arthur’s waist even as he shuffled his position to push Arthur’s flaccid cock more securely inside him.

 

This was how they’d often end up. Arthur knew that when the morn came, their shared warmth as well as being encased and joined with Merlin would result in more sessions of making love, but they were both content nonetheless.  He pressed one last kiss to Merlin’s lips as Merlin too curled his leg around Arthur’s, writhing softly and sighing at the tangible feel of _Arthur_ within him.


End file.
